heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Venator-class Star Destroyer
The 'Venator-''class Star Destroyer' or the Venator is a Star Destroyer used for the Galactic Republic. These ships are mainly used by Jedi such as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi which gave them the evil nickname, Jedi Cruiser. The meaning of the word Venator is vengeance. Jedi Cruisers put fear into citizens due to Anakin Skywalker's evil actions against planets. Characteristics Design A stock ship is 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships capable of atmospheric operations, landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles. The Venator-''class was born from the success of the ''Acclamator-''class assault cruiser and was designed by Lira Blissex for the purpose of serving as a medium-sized, versatile multi-role warship. Weapons The armament of a single ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer consists of eight DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, two medium dual turbolaser cannons, fifty-two point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers, and four heavy proton torpedo tubes. The ''Venator-''class's eight heavy dual turbolaser turrets are its main weapons and has two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the DBY-827 can hit a target vessel at a range of ten light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets can rotate in three seconds with their fast-tracking mode. In terms of firepower, these weapons rivaled the main battery on the later [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyers]]. The DBY-827 has seven different power settings. This allows the Venator's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Venator-''class Star Destroyer can divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy turbolasers when needed. As a result of this, a flotilla of ''Venators can break through the shields of a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship with ease. Bridge Because of its carrier role, the Venator-''class features a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower is the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge. On future designs, this dual bridge design was also employed. A similar dual-tower design was also seen on the ''Secutor-''class Star Destroyer. The command bridge is designed with dual crew pits where operators are stationed to control the ship's various functions. Officers patrol walkways above and have a panoramic view to the outside. This bridge design becomes a standard feature on most Imperial warships. Complement Despite possessing powerful weaponry and being on par with the ''Victory-''class, the ''Venator-''class is designed with an additional Fighter Carrier role in mind. Its hangars are far larger than those on other Star Destroyers like the Victory-class and later models like the ''Imperator/Imperial-''class. Prior to the formation of the Galactic Empire, a typical Republic ''Venator' carried a complement of 420 fighters: 192 V-wing or V-19 Torrent starfighters, 192 Eta-2 Actis-''class interceptors, and at least 36 ARC-170 Starfighters. The ship also typically maintains a variety of shuttles in its hangars. Since it is capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing on its surface, the pre-Imperial ''Venator-''class had a standard complement of 40 LAAT/i gunships, BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters, TIE Fighters, ARC-170 Starfighters, and 24 military walkers for planetary operations. The cruiser is also capable of holding one prefabricated garrison base for long term battles on planets. Role While designed primarily for Ship-To-Ship Combat, the ''Venator has secondary roles ranging from Fighter Carrier, to military transport and battleship escort. Category:Republic Warships Category:Star Destroyers Category:Villains